Souhait d'humanité
by Yunaeris
Summary: Xion ne possède pas de passé et s'y est habituée, mais depuis peu des bribes d'images resurgissent dans sa mémoire et dans ses rêves. Elle sait qu'Axel sait quelque chose. Elle pense qu'il peut l'aider... ou peut-être pas. - OS pour l'AkuShi Day 2015.


**Disclaimer** **: Kingdom Hearts est à Square Enix et Disney.**

 **Joyeux AkuShi Day ! Je suis en retard, désolée, cet OS était plus long que prévu. Bon, ce n'est pas de la romance, et Xion me semble un peu OOC, mais tant pis. Bonne lecture !**

 **S'il y en a, je répondrai aux reviews des personnes non inscrites sur le site sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Souhait d'humanité**

Sous les coups de sa Keyblade, le dernier Sans-cœur se désintégra en volutes sombres qui s'évanouirent sous le ciel crépusculaire. La jeune fille observa d'un air absent le cœur lumineux se dégager du corps désintégré pour s'envoler vers le soleil en un éclair rose. C'était le dernier, elle avait rempli son quota de la journée.

Pourtant, bien que son ventre grondait famine et que ses muscles criaient grâce, elle ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir. La sueur coulait le long de son visage, collant ses mèches noires sur son front. Elle avait le plus grand mal à avancer d'un pas régulier sans vaciller, et l'odeur qu'elle dégageait lui indiquait qu'elle avait grand besoin d'une douche. Mais tout cela l'indifférait.

La Keyblade s'était volatilisée sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Cette arme, qu'elle croyait s'être appropriée et dont elle avait obtenu la maîtrise au prix de longs efforts, qui était devenue sa fierté et sa raison d'être, l'unique signe d'appartenance à cette Organisation qui se serait volontiers passée d'elle si elle ne l'avait pas eue en sa possession, ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi étrangère.

Depuis quelques semaines, Xion ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle exécutait machinalement ses missions, ses pensées tournées vers des horizons plus préoccupants. Une petite partie de son esprit tentait toujours de respecter les quotas, peu désireuse d'affronter les reproches sarcastiques de Saïx qui n'attendait que la première occasion pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pour lui nullement sa place dans leur groupe, mais à part cette petite préoccupation permanente, elle n'en avait cure. Tant pis si elle ne mettait pas tout son cœur (qu'elle n'avait pas, se rappelait-elle) dans son travail; après tout, aucun compliment ni récompense ne l'attendait quand elle donnait le meilleur d'elle-même. Peut-être n'était-elle pas aussi importante qu'elle avait bien voulu croire, finalement.

Après tout, songea-t-elle encore en contemplant les pavés qui recouvraient la ruelle déserte de la Cité du Crépuscule où l'avait entraînée sa mission, ils avaient encore Roxas. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle tant qu'ils avaient Roxas, son obéissance et sa volonté de toujours se surpasser. Une légère sensation, très désagréable, s'empara brièvement d'elle avant de disparaître. Si elle avait eu une meilleure connaissance des sentiments humains, elle en aurait conclu avoir ressenti de la jalousie et s'en serait probablement sentie coupable. Elle se contenta de soupirer avant de remonter la ruelle d'un pas lent. Nul son ne troublait ses pensées.

Elle avait chaud, elle avait faim, et elle sentait mauvais. Elle avait mal à la tête et un mauvais goût dans la bouche. Il était temps que cette journée se termine. La jeune fille laissa ses pieds prendre le chemin de la tour de l'horloge, bien qu'elle ne ressentît que très peu l'envie de partager une glace et un moment chaleureux avec ses amis, moments qu'elle avait pourtant toujours chéris.

Sa tête souffrait. Elle dormait mal depuis quelques jours. Son sommeil était entrecoupé de rêves aux images violentes qui semblaient lui crier de se réveiller, ce qui se produisait invariablement. Elle avait l'impression de se battre contre ces cauchemars, dont elle ne conservait que peu de traces dans sa mémoire, afin d'avoir droit à une petite portion de sommeil, la laissant épuisée au matin. Des rêves étranges.

Des rêves d'eau, de soleil et de ciel.

Des images d'une vie oubliée et d'une fin violente, ayant conduit à sa naissance en ce monde et à sa vie présente. Elle en était de plus en plus convaincue. En tant que Simili, elle aurait dû se souvenir de sa vie passée, mais pour Roxas et elle, ces souvenirs s'étaient perdus. Peut-être revenaient-ils réclamer leur place dans le cœur qu'elle n'avait pas.

Elle se demanda brièvement si Roxas souffrait des mêmes troubles qu'elle.

La jeune fille s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'elle avait rejoint la place de la gare. Elle releva les yeux, contemplant le clocher qui surplombait la ville. Avait-elle envie de s'y rendre ? Elle ne souhaitait pas causer de soucis à ses amis en se montrant dans cet état, morose et silencieuse. D'un autre côté, elle était parfaitement consciente qu'ils s'inquiéteraient pour elle si elle ne s'y montrait pas. Elle réprima un soupir et prit la direction de l'entrée, la tête basse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une glace fraîchement achetée au stand de confiseries à l'intérieur de la gare, Xion émergea sur le balcon du clocher, dominant la ville. Une brise solitaire joua avec ses mèches courtes avant de s'évanouir dans le crépuscule. Sous ses pieds s'étendait une mer de toits ocres et bruns, et de rues dallées aux teintes dorées. Un paysage tranquille, paisible, si familier. Un endroit qu'elle pouvait appeler foyer.

Elle tourna à l'angle du balcon et marqua un temps d'arrêt, indécise.

Axel était déjà présent, et il était seul. Il ne l'avait pas vue; une glace à la main, il laissait son regard se perdre à l'horizon.

Axel.

Il savait quelque chose.

Cela n'avait d'abord été qu'une banale intuition, mais plus les jours passaient, plus elle se sentait soupçonneuse. Autant elle aimait Axel, autant elle ne pouvait affirmer tout connaître de lui. Elle n'était pas dupe et il l'avait avoué lui-même : il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il gardait pour lui. Son passé leur était inconnu. Parfois, quand ils le questionnaient, il détournait le regard, ne leur offrant qu'une réponse vague. Et elle avait le soupçon, né de bribes de sons, d'images et de sensations noyées dans ses cauchemars, qu'il connaissait quelque chose de crucial sur son passé, quelque chose qu'il lui cachait.

Peut-être devrait-elle lui demander franchement. Peut-être serait-il plus enclin à répondre sans la présence de Roxas.

Axel fit mine de tourner le regard dans sa direction, et elle décida de signaler sa présence en s'avançant, peu désireuse d'être surprise en train de l'observer. Elle lui offrit un sourire forcé.

« ...Salut. »

Il la dévisagea quelques instants, interdit, avant de lui répondre.

« Ah, Xion ! Bonne journée ? »

Sa voix enjouée sonnait fausse. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression.

Elle évita son regard tout en s'asseyant à distance respectable, laissant ostensiblement la place de Roxas libre.

« Ça va.

-Roxas ne peut pas nous rejoindre tout de suite, fit Axel en réponse à son coup d'œil interrogateur vers la place désertée de leur ami. Il a un problème avec Saïx... avec son rapport de mission. Il travaillait avec Demyx, tu comprends...

-Oui, je le plains », répliqua la jeune fille avec un petit rire contraint.

Maintenant, c'est ma chance, songea-t-elle. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa glace à l'eau qui commençait à fondre, humectant ses doigts gantés d'eau sucrée et salée. Sans la présence de Roxas, peut-être qu'Axel accepterait de répondre à ses questions et confirmerait ses doutes.

Mais elle ignorait comment aborder le sujet de manière subtile sans éveiller la méfiance d'Axel et prendre le risque de le voir se fermer.

Un long silence inconfortable s'ensuivit tandis qu'elle réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de débuter la conversation, en grignotant sa glace. Chacun évitait délibérément le regard de l'autre. Sans même s'en apercevoir, la jeune fille s'était imperceptiblement tournée vers la gauche, de manière à dissimuler son visage aux yeux de son ami.

Axel était troublé, elle le sentait. D'ordinaire, il n'aurait pas hésité à lui faire la conversation à grand renfort d'anecdotes enjouées. Était-ce une preuve qu'il lui cachait quelque chose ?

Pressée de quitter les lieux, Xion ne se rendit compte qu'elle avait presque terminé sa glace que lorsque ses dents entrèrent en contact avec le bâtonnet. Elle se décida enfin à rassembler son courage et à briser le silence pesant.

« Dis, Axel... » risqua-t-elle.

Elle lui jeta un regard furtif entre ses mèches, avant de reporter son attention sur ce qu'il restait de sa friandise quand il se tourna vers elle avec réticence.

« Hm ?

-Euh... Je me demandais de quel monde tu venais, improvisa-t-elle d'une petite voix, les yeux fixés sur ses mains, les épaules raides.

-De quoi ? Oh Saïx m'avait envoyé dans un monde bizarre...

-Non, je veux dire... Je parlais de ta vie d'avant, du monde dans lequel tu vivais...

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »

Elle pouvait entendre son froncement de sourcils dans sa voix. Elle n'était pas bonne comédienne; son ton avait dû sembler bien peu naturel et éveiller la méfiance du jeune homme.

« ...Désolée.

-Hé attends ! Ne le prends pas mal, je me demandais juste d'où ça venait tout d'un coup ! »

Son sourire en coin était revenu.

« C'est pas très intéressant, tu sais. Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai plus parlé...

-Tu as oublié ?

-Nan, ce genre de souvenirs sont toujours précieusement conservés dans mon cœur. Façon de parler, hein. »

Il avala une bouchée de glace, laissant ses yeux se perdre dans le crépuscule et les souvenirs d'une autre vie.

« Bah... Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien te raconter ? J'étais juste un ado normal, tu sais... Enfin, ajouta-t-il devant l'air perdu de Xion, tu vois, comme ces enfants qu'on croise parfois en mission dans la ville...

-Oh...

-Je vivais dans une grande ville, plus grande que celle-ci, fit-il en désignant d'un geste vague les toits des maisons qui s'étendaient sous leurs pieds. Elle avait son propre palais d'ailleurs.

-Comme Illusiopolis ? » demanda naïvement Xion.

Axel pouffa.

« Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Illusiopolis. C'était une ville de lumière et d'eau. Une ville-jardin. Des fleurs poussaient dans les rues, tu imagines ça à Illusiopolis ? Saïx deviendrait fou, ricana-t-il.

-Une ville-jardin... fit rêveusement la jeune fille. Tu devais avoir de la chance.

-Je suppose. Les gens étaient sympas. C'était plutôt calme. On s'ennuyait un peu pour être honnête. Avec mon copain on essayait un peu de corser tout ça en faisant des expéditions clandestines dans le château du roi.

-Ton ami ? »

Xion se tourna vers lui, sincèrement curieuse. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment considéré l'impact que pouvait avoir leur disparition sur leurs proches. Avait-elle elle aussi une famille, des amis qui pleuraient sa perte ? Les rencontrerait-elle un jour, en mission, sans les reconnaître ?

Axel grimaça et détourna les yeux.

« Bah... ce n'est pas très important », dit-il d'une voix faussement légère en se grattant la nuque.

Xion lui lança un regard à la dérobée et décida de ne pas insister. Inutile de le braquer, cela ne l'aiderait en rien. Elle détourna le regard vers le ciel.

« Ça doit être bien d'avoir les souvenirs de son ancienne vie », murmura-t-elle, l'air de rien.

Un nouveau coup d'œil vers la droite lui confirma qu'Axel s'était tendu et évitait soigneusement son regard. Il répondit avec précaution après un temps d'hésitation, comme s'il pesait ses mots.

« Tu sais... c'est pas aussi important que tu le penses. C'est plus un fardeau qu'autre chose. Tu ne manques rien.

-Mais... j'aimerais bien savoir d'où je viens moi aussi. »

Axel ne répondit pas. Le silence se prolongea, embarrassant, tandis que la glace fondue coulait sur ses doigts.

« Je fais des rêves bizarres en ce moment », tenta-t-elle encore.

Axel lui jetait en regard en coin tout en faisant mine d'observer le crépuscule.

« Je crois que c'est des souvenirs de ma vie d'avant...

-Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Sa main s'était crispée sur son bâtonnet de glace. Xion secoua la tête. Elle devait être prudente désormais.

« Pas vraiment... seulement quelques images. Il y avait une plage... quelque chose de chaud et de brillant... le soleil. »

Un clapotis autour de ses chevilles.

« De l'eau aussi.

-De l'eau ?

-Oui. La mer... »

Axel fronçait les sourcils, le regard sombre.

« Oh, et il y avait des enfants aussi, ajouta-t-elle.

-Des enfants », répéta son ami.

Des éclats de rire. La silhouette d'une fille aux cheveux roux mais au visage flou. Un autre garçon, trop lointain pour qu'elle distingue ses traits.

« Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre, je crois. A part peut-être... Je n'en suis pas certaine, mais je crois que je t'ai vu dans mes rêves aussi. »

Elle baissa les yeux. Axel ne la regardait pas, mais sa main gauche posée sur le parapet s'était refermée sur les briques jaunes et ses épaules s'étaient tendues. Il semblait bien trop figé pour paraître naturel.

« Eh bien, j'en suis … honoré, répliqua-t-il d'une voix froide.

-Mais... je me demandais... Est-ce qu'il serait possible que ce soit un souvenir de ma vie d'avant, qu'on se soit connus, ou du moins rencontrés, dans le passé ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Xion tourna la tête vers lui, mi-interrogative, mi-inquiète. Il laissa échapper un gros soupir.

« Xion... Ne te prends pas la tête. Comment veux-tu qu'on se soit rencontrés dans le passé ? Je m'en souviendrais, non ? Et on ne vivait pas dans le même monde, tu te rappelles ? Laisse tomber, ça vaut mieux. »

Son bâtonnet de glace émit un craquement sinistre quand il se cassa en deux entre ses doigts. Xion tressaillit. Devait-elle insister ? Axel savait quelque chose. Axel avait les réponses à ses questions. Il savait d'où elle venait, peut-être même comment elle était devenue ce qu'elle était à présent. Serait-ce trop demander que de vouloir le savoir ? Avec Roxas, n'était-elle pas la seule de leur groupe dépourvue d'un passé d'humain ? Une sensation amère lui serra le cœur.

Elle était encore en train d'hésiter, tiraillée entre se taire ou poursuivre son interrogation quand un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans son dos, lui épargnant de prendre une décision. Elle se retourna. Roxas lui souriait, une glace à la main, mais l'air épuisé.

« Désolé du retard ! Saïx nous a cherché des noises pendant des heures, j'ai cru qu'il allait jamais nous lâcher. »

Il s'assit entre ses deux amis sans sembler remarquer la tension régnante et se tut, perdu dans la dégustation de sa glace et la contemplation du crépuscule. Xion réprima un soupir et considéra le bâtonnet solitaire qui reposait dans sa main. Sa glace avait entièrement fondu, comme un sablier dont le sable s'était écoulé. Elle ne pouvait plus espérer compter sur Axel, désormais. Elle n'avait plus qu'elle, et elle seule. A elle de se débrouiller pour chercher ses réponses. Peut-être que sa vie passée ne signifiait rien pour Roxas, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Les cauchemars et les pertes de conscience qui la taraudaient impitoyablement valaient bien qu'elle découvre cette vérité.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de « jour » ou du « nuit » dans le monde d'Illusiopolis. Le ciel gardait ses teintes ténébreuses, pesant par sa simple couleur sur la ville désertée qui gisait dans ce monde, à l'écart de la Lumière. Le temps était un concept étranger en ces lieux. Les Simili avaient d'eux-mêmes construit leur ligne temporelle, découpé des jours et délimité des heures, reproduisant par instinct des idées héritées de leurs vies passées. Ainsi, certaines de ces « heures » étaient consacrées aux missions, d'autres au repos. C'était durant ces dernières que la Citadelle était la plus sûre : calme et comme désertée, si on exceptait les Reflets solitaires qui filaient dans les couloirs.

Pourtant, au plus profond de la nuit, une petite silhouette qui n'avait rien d'un Reflet se faufilait dans les immenses couloirs déserts, veillant à ne faire aucun bruit. Ayant atteint l'angle d'un couloir, elle prit le temps de vérifier l'absence de qui que ce fut avant de se précipiter, longeant les murs.

Xion savait plus ou moins où elle allait. Elle connaissait l'existence de cette salle, les « archives » comme disait Saïx, mais n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. C'était le genre d'endroit où la présence d'un individu serait suspecte s'il ne s'agissait pas du Supérieur ou du commandant en second. C'était le genre d'endroit où elle pouvait espérer obtenir un brin d'informations.

Elle grimpa quatre à quatre un escalier aux marches transparentes qui la conduisit à un couloir illuminé, et, heureusement pour elle, complètement désert, bien qu'elle ne pensât pas sérieusement qu'un Reflet oserait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il ne lui accorderait sans doute pas la moindre importance. Elle était presque arrivée, songea-t-elle avec soulagement. Bien qu'à cette heure, les couloirs de la Citadelle étaient généralement déserts, elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait rencontré un autre membre, surtout Saïx, ou pire, le Supérieur.

Xion remonta le couloir jusqu'à une porte blanche, sur laquelle une plaque déclarait sobrement « Archives ». Elle poussa le battant qui coulissa sans rencontrer de résistance ni le moindre bruit, puis se réfugia à l'intérieur, refermant aussitôt derrière elle.

Les archives constituaient une petite pièce aussi blanche que la plupart des salles de la Citadelle. Des étagères s'alignaient le long des murs, supportant des rangées de livres et de dossiers aux couvertures colorées, parfaitement rangés. C'était probablement dans cette pièce que Saïx conservait leurs rapports de mission. Au fond, une petite table et une unique chaise semblaient l'attendre.

La jeune fille fit quelques pas, indécise. Par où commencer ? Ses doigts effleurèrent les ouvrages rangés par thème et ordre alphabétique. Elle lut les titres à voix basse, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux, un épais classeur gris, attire son attention. « Manoir Oblivion – Rapports »... n'était-ce pas cet endroit mystérieux où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds, mais où Axel était régulièrement envoyé ? L'endroit dont Axel évitait soigneusement de parler ? Elle s'en saisit avec soin, manquant de lâcher prise, le recueil étant bien plus lourd qu'elle ne l'avait pensé au premier abord. Sans prendre la peine de rejoindre la table, elle s'assit à même le sol, dos à la porte, posa le classeur devant elle et ouvrit la première page.

Le temps passa sans que Xion ne s'en aperçoive. Elle ne pouvait dire depuis combien de temps elle était là, mais elle n'était pas très avancée. La moitié des rapports paraissaient vieux, bien trop vieux, datant de la découverte de ce mystérieux manoir abandonné entre les mondes. Elle n'en comprenait rien. Des expéditions et des expériences bizarres y avaient pris place, du matériel y avait été installé, dans le but de comprendre la structure de ce monde étrange et, il semblerait, à la recherche d'une certaine salle, mais il y avait peu de détails sur ce dernier point. Rien qui ne semblait la concerner. Elle considéra le recueil avec frustration. Elle n'en avait même pas vu la moitié. Peut-être devait-elle essayer autre chose. Ou peut-être devait-elle commencer directement par la fin, après tout. Ou peut-être...

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, Xion ? »

Peut-être était-ce l'heure de retourner se coucher avant d'être surprise. Elle sursauta. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Adossé contre le battant, les bras croisés, Axel l'observait, mi-sévère, mi-attristé.

Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il ici ?

« Axel... que fais-tu ici ? »

Il ne bougea pas, ne changea pas d'expression.

« C'est à moi de te poser la question. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Xion. »

Toujours accroupie sur le sol, la main sur les pages jaunies du dossier, Xion sentit une bouffée d'amertume remonter dans sa cage thoracique. Leur conversation au clocher avait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille et il avait décidé de l'espionner pour l'empêcher d'atteindre son but. Elle le savait. Il cachait quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle découvre son passé. Pour quelle raison ? Était-il impliqué dans ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Craignait-il que la résurgence d'anciennes amitiés ou de souvenirs douloureux ne la distraie de sa mission ou ne lui fasse du mal ? Peut-être, même pour lui, n'était-elle bonne qu'à tuer des Sans-cœur, à compléter Kingdom Hearts grâce à cette arme dont elle avait hérité sans la moindre explication. C'était sa seule raison d'être, cette mission qui ne signifiait rien pour elle. Tout le reste, surtout si cela pouvait la distraire, n'était pas utile à leur plan. Elle tourna la tête, regardant les pages sans les voir. Ses mèches tombèrent devant ses yeux, dissimulant son regard.

« Axel... Je veux savoir. Je veux savoir qui je suis.

-Pourquoi ?

-Hein ? »

Perplexe, elle tourna vivement la tête. Axel semblait sérieux. Comment pouvait-il lui poser une telle question ? N'était-ce pas évident ?

« Pourquoi ? Xion, tu es ce que tu es à présent. Ce que tu étais n'a plus d'importance pour aucun d'entre nous. En fait, je pense que tu peux t'estimer chanceuse. »

 _Vraiment ?_

Axel soupira avant de se décoller de la porte et de s'approcher. Quand il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, il avait perdu son regard sombre pour une expression plus douce.

« Tu sais, je comprends ce que tu ressens. A mon arrivée dans l'Organisation, j'étais perdu moi aussi. Mon monde avait disparu, Saïx avait changé... J'ignorais ce qu'il était arrivé à ma famille, mes amis. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je faisais ici, dans ce monde, avec ce trou béant dans la poitrine, incapable de ressentir la moindre chose... Je cherchais quelque chose auquel me raccrocher, en piochant dans mes souvenirs, car je n'avais que ça. J'espérais y trouver une source de réconfort, comme tu le souhaites à présent. »

Sa voix se fit plus calme. Il ne la regardait pas; il paraissait perdu dans ses pensées. Son visage arborait une expression nostalgique et il avança la main, effleurant la sienne.

« Mais contrairement à toi, j'avais encore les souvenirs de mon ancienne vie. J'étais confus, je ne parvenais pas à m'habituer à cette nouvelle vie, à renoncer à ce que j'avais connu jusqu'alors, à surmonter le choc de la transition. Mon passé me retenait, m'empêchait d'aller de l'avant, parce que je ne parvenais pas à me défaire de mes habitudes humaines, des lois de la société humaine. Et le pire, c'était cette absence en moi, car après avoir connu des sentiments humains, ne plus rien ressentir était … abominable. La sensation d'avoir été rejeté injustement du monde, aussi, ça a été dur. »

Xion l'écoutait avec attention.

« Un jour, j'ai revu une de mes anciennes connaissances, tu sais. Une fille de ma classe de collège que j'appréciais... Elle allait bien mais j'ai été incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit et je ne parvenais pas à m'en émouvoir. J'aurais préféré ne pas l'avoir revue. Crois-moi, c'est mieux d'arriver dans ce monde sans tout le bagage inutile. Retiens bien ça. »

 _Vraiment ?_

Elle avait envie d'y croire. Ce serait si facile... Ignorer tout cela, ne penser qu'à son devoir dans l'Organisation. Ne pas réfléchir. Faire mieux, toujours faire mieux. Être complimentée, peut-être. Ne pas être réprimandée. Ne pas se poser de questions douloureuses et potentiellement inutiles. Les mots d'Axel étaient très persuasifs. Il était dans le groupe depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle – sans doute avait-il raison.

« Alors range ce classeur et allons-nous en avant qu'on croise Saïx. Je ne tiens pas à le croiser, pas toi ? De toute façon, tu ne trouveras rien ici. L'Organisation ne s'intéresse pas au passé de ses membres. »

Tout en parlant, il avait doucement refermé le dossier, sans la quitter des yeux. Le visage dénué de toute émotion, Xion ne le regardait pas. Son regard demeurait figé là où quelques instants plus tôt s'étendait un rapport soporifique sur le neuvième étage du manoir Oblivion.

« Allez, file te coucher, ou tu seras toute raplapla demain. Si on finit plus tôt, je te montrerai un monde formidable. Roxas t'en a parlé; on y trouve une espèce de poudre magique qui...

-Axel. »

Il s'interrompit. Elle se sentait bizarre. Désappointée, déçue, aurait-elle pensé si elle avait su analyser les sentiments humains. Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle s'était en revanche bel et bien rendue compte de ce qu'Axel manigançait. N'était-il pas maître dans l'art de la persuasion ? Il savait mener les gens par le bout du nez, Saïx en avait déjà fait les frais pour son bien à elle, des mois auparavant. C'était _nul_ qu'il applique cette tactique sur elle.

« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. »

Interdit, Axel ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Son regard se durcit. Elle-même n'en menait pas large, les yeux écarquillés, mais elle se sentait étrangement _satisfaite_. Elle n'aurait jamais pu croire être capable de lancer une telle réplique.

 _Je sais que tu caches des choses. Je me fiche que tu aies des secrets, mais là ça me concerne aussi. C'est ma vie n'oublie pas. C'est la seule chose que j'ai._

 _C'est douloureux d'avoir un passé ? Et alors ? Au moins, tu te souviens de ce que c'est que d'être un humain avec une vie normale. Tu as des valeurs auxquelles t'accrocher, des principes pour lesquels te battre, des souvenirs à chérir, de l'expérience. Une motivation pour persister dans cette vie qui n'en est pas une, une raison pour laquelle se battre, quelque chose qui attend au bout du chemin, une promesse. Quelque chose qui te rapproche de l'être humain._

 _Je fais des cauchemars. J'ai des hallucinations durant la journée. Comme si mon passé resurgissait. Je n'aime pas ça. Mais c'est important pour moi, puisque je ne possède rien d'autre._

 _Je veux connaître la vérité. Je crois que le manoir Oblivion est la clé de mes souvenirs._

 _Au fond, pourquoi vous aiderais-je ? Je n'ai pas de passé comme vous autres. Je ne me souviens plus des sentiments. Pourquoi me battre pour récupérer quelque chose qui ne signifie rien pour moi ?_

 _Est-ce trop demander que d'avoir un passé ? Apparemment oui._

Axel la dévisageait. Elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'elle avait parfaitement conscience de son jeu, parfaitement conscience qu'il lui cachait les réponses pour lesquelles elle se battait. Chacun se défiait du regard, défiant l'autre de prendre la parole le premier. Puis, avec un nouveau soupir, sans la regarder, il ramassa le classeur, se releva et lui tourna le dos, le rangeant à sa place. Une impression de malaise naquit au creux de son estomac. Xion eut l'espace d'une seconde la sensation douloureuse d'être ignorée, méprisée, bafouée. Elle détesta ça.

« Oh très bien alors, marmonna-t-elle. Je vais me coucher. »

Elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, sans se soucier de trahir leur présence. Elle crut entendre Axel l'appeler, mais la jeune fille était déjà loin et ne se retourna pas.

Resté seul sur le pas de la porte, Axel regarda la silhouette de la jeune fille se fondre dans l'obscurité et disparaître à l'angle du couloir. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion. Il avait bien fait de passer vérifier qu'elle dormait. Trouvant sa chambre vide, il avait immédiatement su où elle avait pu se rendre, et il avait vu juste. Cela le navrait d'en être réduit à l'espionner et à l'empêcher d'accomplir sa quête d'identité, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. Il comprenait sa réaction. Il aurait réagi de la même façon en une telle situation. Mais même si elle devait le haïr pour cela, il ne pouvait pas la laisser se détruire en découvrant la vérité. Il l'avait échappé de justesse ce soir-là, mais un malaise demeurait en lui : il n'était pas assez bête pour croire qu'elle avait sincèrement laissé tomber. Elle allait persister. Il envisagea brièvement de demander à Saïx de fermer cette porte à clé, avant de réaliser que ce serait inutile face à la Keyblade. Alors peut-être devrait-il au moins conserver les dossiers les plus compromettants en sécurité. Tout ça pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait...

 _Ceux qu'il aimait ?_

Il secoua la tête.

« Ces deux-là vont être ma perte », marmonna-t-il, un sourire sans joie au coin des lèvres.


End file.
